


The Lie is in the Smile

by NasuraMolvelle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Danvers Sisters, Gen, Lucy POV, mentions of Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NasuraMolvelle/pseuds/NasuraMolvelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place just after Kara has just revealed herself to Lucy as Supergirl. Supergirl asks Lucy for help for the most important reason of all. Lucy asks the quesetion, "Why do you lie?" Kara answers.</p><p>or </p><p> Alex is her sister and nothing else matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lie is in the Smile

“Why do you lie?” I ask. She is practically a god hiding amongst humans, hiding as some meek assistant, all smiles and laughter, and it bothers me. A god pretending to be mortal. 

Her shoulders droop, a heavy sigh escapes her lips. “You look at me and believe that I am more Supergirl than Kara, that Kara Danvers is a lie.”  
I nod to myself. Supergirl is the Kryptonian and Kara Danvers is her mask.

“You’d be wrong. I am more Kara Danvers than I am Supergirl.” For a moment she looks defiant. I am sure she is wrong, I can see the Supergirl peeking out now she has shed her glasses and revealed that shield my sister is so in love with. 

“They write of Supergirl as a symbol of strength and confidence, but I am far from that. In the face of danger, I pretend I have no fear, and that confidence is a lie. A lie to push pass my own fear, to create doubt in my opponents, and to assure the victim.” 

“You think that I wear glasses like a mask, but without them I see too much and too little at the same time. That Earth is too much and too vast for my senses, that overwhelms not just my eyes, but my ears. These glasses,” Kara nervously fiddles with her lenses, “given to me by my father, Jeremiah Danvers; They bring the world in focus for me.” She’s smiling wistfully, staring at them as if she was faraway, recalling some memory. I think I catch a glimpse of watery eyes, before she’s shaking her head, trying to climb out of the past she’s trapped in. 

“When the only life you’ve known is gone when your family and world is destroyed in fire and brimstone, the first thing you feel is the loss, and then the need to belong somewhere, anywhere which will help wash away that pain. How much would you change to have a chance of that feeling?” Suddenly it hits me that she sounds very human. 

“You hate liars. And you think I’m living a lie trying to pretend to be more human, but all I’m trying to do is find a place to belong.” She’s baring her heart to me, trying to make me understand, and she’s right. Could I truly blame her for this?

“I confess, I do lie, but it’s not the lie you’d expect.” There’s steel in her demeanor in her now. “The biggest lie of all is the one I tell every day. It’s in the smile I share with everyone. I smile to tell them everything’s all right. That I’m not drowning in fear of the future. That I’m not burden by the guilt of being one the last of my world.”

She paused briefly, taking a deep breath. “It’s the lie I tell myself in the morning each time I look into the mirror. That I didn’t fail the last request my parents made to protect my baby cousin. That there isn’t a voice in the back of my mind wondering if things would have been better if I had died with Krypton. Would Alex’s life be different – would her dad still be alive? I’m telling myself it’s okay, and that the last people I truly share my planet’s culture with isn’t trying to kill me every time we meet.” Everything seemed to tumble out of her mouth, rushing forward trying to escape. 

“The lie is in the smile.” She takes a shaky breath. “It’s a lie I don’t think I can tell anymore without Alex. Because Alex isn’t human to me and I’m not Kryptonian to her. She’s my sister. And with her, I never have to question whether or not I belong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream. Unfortunately, the only thing I could remember from the dream was one line: The lie is in the smile.
> 
> I couldn't remember what it was about, but that sentence really stuck with me throughout the day.


End file.
